


My Body Knows Exactly What to Say

by magic



Series: I Was Always Yours To Have [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic/pseuds/magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo likes to make Daichi wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Body Knows Exactly What to Say

**Author's Note:**

> set in the verse i rp in with [oraeryu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oraeryu/pseuds/Oraeryu), but it can stand alone along with the rest in the series. comments and kudos always appreciated ♥

He’s learned to be patient, even when what he wants is gasping and grabbing onto the sheets of his bed and saying his name over and over again. 

It isn’t like Kuroo to wait, but they’ve already been together so much in just these past few days. It wouldn’t be any fun to keep to the usual, he thinks as he crooks his fingers that are already deep inside Daichi and watches the reaction. He can’t say he’s unaffected, since he lets out a groan himself and can feel every sensation on his skin. From the way that Daichi’s leg keeps on twitching as his ankle is hooked on Kuroo’s shoulder, to how his own Adam’s apple goes up and down as he swallows, staring at his boyfriend who’s underneath him and looking utterly wrecked. 

"Tetsu," he hears and it’s just enough to break his thoughts and intense focus on Daichi’s body. Kuroo knows every inch of Daichi, every birthmark and scar and sees the sweat drip on his slightly tanned skin and even finds himself wanting a taste. He murmurs something in the affirmative as he grabs onto Daichi’s hand, which is a feat since he has to free his sheets from Daichi’s death grip before he can even do that. Once he has his boyfriend’s fingers he rubs against the familiar band of metal for a second, before his lips move over Daichi’s forefinger and he sucks on it. He can taste the salt and skin as he lets his teeth scrape against the digit, earning yet another sound from Daichi as he tries to yank his hand away, a scowl on his face. 

Kuroo doesn’t blame him for becoming increasingly frustrated, really. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been like this. They’d already fucked with Daichi pressed against a wall, Kuroo thrusting hard and fast into him as Daichi bit into his shoulder, enough to break the skin. They’d eventually made it to the bed, but even after that Kuroo had only let himself catch his breath for a moment before he was kissing down Daichi’s spine, slow. Slow slow  _slow_. From then on he’d used his fingers and his mouth on Daichi, who was already so overstimulated that he sounded like he was about to pass out. And Kuroo might’ve been ready to pass out, too. Earlier enough was exhausting already, but. There’s something about the languid way the both of them are right now, Kuroo thinks as his body feels impossibly hotter. 

Daichi’s spread out underneath him, hair messy and skin covered in marks and scratches and looking well fucked, and just for Kuroo to see. Kuroo’s sure he looks the same way, because whenever Daichi can break away from the glassy look he has in his eyes he’s focused on Kuroo, demanding a kiss here and there, and asking for Kuroo to, “Get the fuck on with it,  _goddamn_.” 

He says something to this extent again as Kuroo sucks around his boyfriend’s fingers, moaning around them and then smirking when Daichi’s hips buck up yet again, his own fingers never stopping their motion. 

"Tetsu," Daichi breathes out, and God. God, Kuroo loves hearing his name off of Daichi’s lips. Kuroo loves everything about this, but he loves Daichi impossibly more. He’s been patient himself, wanting to give in to Daichi’s demands since he started. It’s then that finally feels himself losing whatever strength he had to say  _no_ when Daichi tries to put his weight on his elbows, shaky, and looks up to Kuroo, pulling him closer with the leg on his shoulder. His pupils are blown and his voice is deep with want when he begs, “Tetsu, fuck me. Christ,  _I love you,_  just—”

**“** You ready for me? **”**  Kuroo says, and his voice is just as worn down as Daichi’s is. He can feel every nerve in his body alight and wanting. Ready, ready, he’s so ready. And Daichi gives him a look, half annoyance and half thankful, his fingers digging into Kuroo’s skin unkindly even as he nods his head,  _yes_. 

Kuroo lets out a gasp of a breath when he finally presses into Daichi once again, his body fitting perfectly against Daichi’s as they both rock their hips. It’s good enough to make Kuroo want to cry, but Daichi doesn’t let him —ends up pulling Kuroo down by his neck and yanking at his hair and kissing him senseless instead. He can’t help but think as they keep the impossible rhythm up that this, this was definitely worth the wait. 

 


End file.
